Who Am I living For?
by Holo.graphic.Halo
Summary: Song fic, Katy Perry, Contains: Abusive Dursleys, Manipulative Dumbledore, Childish hopes and desperation, And a Broken Hero who has nothing else to live for R/R


TransmittereCantusEnim Cordis

Harry sighed and tore his eyes away from the Ice Prince that is Draco Malfoy. He had gotten out of the hospital wing in time for lunch but too late to make it to Charms. Hermione was sitting next to him telling how he missed the most eye opening lesson of the year. It was something about theme music… maybe. He wasn't really listening. He looked away from Hermione to the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco but to his disappointment he was already gone. A sudden voice made his breath hitch and he looked up.

"Hello Potter, You missed a good lesson today in charms. Today we learned about a charm that played the music that describes what we are the most and we have heard everyone else's in our class except yours. I wouldn't want you to miss out on such a wonderful experience."

At that Draco waved his wand and said, "Transmittere Cantus Enim Cordis." Music began playing in the hall. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from and then looked in shock when pictures appeared on the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Who am I living for - Katy Perry

Yeah eh yeah yeah

I can feel a phoenix inside of me

As I march alone to a different beat

Harry is walking alone in a hallway when blurry people flood it. All were walking the opposite way as him.

Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah

Another image of Harry flashes up there he was getting sorted in first year and just above his collar you can see an angry bruise.

I am ready for the road less traveled

A determined Harry marches through the flames and confronts Quirrell.

Suiting up for my crowning battle

Harry pulls the sword out of the hat in the Chamber. In the background you can see the basilisk, Riddle and Ginny.

This test is my own cross to bear

Harry is sitting at the dinner table at home with only a piece of toast on his plate and is looking longingly at the Dursleys full plates.

But I will get there

Harry's hopeful face when Hagrid told him in the shack that he was a wizard and gave him the Hogwarts letter.

It's never easy to be chosen never easy to be called

Harry is standing in the Leaky cauldron looking confused and uncomfortable as people try to shake his hand.

Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall

Harry is standing in the graveyard after the third task with Voldemort in front of him and death Eaters surrounding them.

I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames calling out my name

The Goblet of Fire is spitting out Harry's name.

I can see the writing on the wall I can't ignore this war

Harry is staring at the message in blood on the walls saying that Ginny was taken.

At the eh- end of it all who am I living for?

Harry is standing in a crowded area looking around desperately with blurry figures surrounding him.

I can feel this lightness inside of me

Growing fast into a bolt of lightning

Pettigrew and Serious in the shack with Remus telling the story ad Harry's hopeful face as Sirius invites him to live in Grimmauld.

I know one spark will shock the world,

Yeah Yeah

Harry is seen staring in dismay at an article calling him insane for saying that You-know-who was back.

So I pray for a favor like Esther

I need your strength to handle the pressure

Nine year old Harry is in tears with massive bruises on every visible surface bar his feet and ankles.

I know there will be sacrifice

But that's the price

The upstairs bedroom is shown with Harry sitting on the bed staring at the bars on the windows.

It's never easy to be chosen never easy to be called

Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall

Harry is in Umbridge's office writing I Will Not Tell Lies with a blood quill. A little calendar saying that it was the fifth.

I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames calling out my name

Vernon's furious purple face and Harry's terrified one as Vernon holds a letter from the ministry. Everyone can clearly see is as being one for underage use of magic.

I can see the writing on the wall

Everyone is staring at the Rules Umbridge has put up.

I can't ignore this war

Harry is again in Umbridge's office writing the same line with a blood quill; the calendar now said the 12th.

At the eh- end of it all

Who am I living for?

Draco in Madam Malkin's sneering at Hagrid with Harry is dressed in Dudley's rags.

I can see the writing on the wall

Everyone was staring at the now full wall of Umbridge's new rules.

I can't ignore this war

Harry is again in Umbridge's office. The calendar now said the 19th.

At the eh- end of it all

Who am I living for?

At the end, at the end

Who am I living for?

Fleur Delacour Right after Harry's name is called laughing at him.

At the end, at the end

Who am I living for?

Harry is shown on trial for casting a patronus.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown

Don't let the greatness get you down

Images of Dumbledore in his many positions of Authority passed across the ceiling.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown

Don't let the greatness get you down

An image of Harry walking towards Number four with the words it's for the Greater good scrawled underneath.

I can see the writing on the wall

Harry is standing alone staring at the most recent of Umbridge's rules.

I can't ignore this war

The calendar in Umbridge's office said the 25th. That was yesterday's date.

At the eh- end of it all

Who am I living for?

Harry tied to a gravestone watching baby Voldemort being dropped in the potion.

I can see the writing on the wall

I can't ignore this war

Harry is seen in a cupboard staring at childish handwriting that proclaimed it his room.

At the eh- end of it all

Who am I living for?

Harry staring in delight at a banana pop that broke into two separate pieces until Dudley stole one, ate it, and then continued eating his extra large sundae.

At the end, at the end

Who am I living for?

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are in the headmaster's office receiving money from the headmaster.

At the end, at the end

Who am I living for?

Harry is again seen walking alone down an empty corridor.

"You're right it is a shame that I missed that lesson. And yes Hermione I do know exactly what you three were getting paid for." With this said Harry got up from the table and everyone's eyes went to his hand to see if the images were real. His Bandaged hand was all the proof they needed. Just as Harry was about to walk out the doors he turned around with a grim smile and said, "Don't worry about anything you saw. It's for the greater good; our dear Headmaster said so."


End file.
